The One With The Soup Pan
by RedAlert98
Summary: Dick breaks in to Wally's bedroom sometimes. Plotless story, 3 points of view, Friendship, Humor, Fluff, Drabble, No Slash, Rated T for safety


Robin became Dick Grayson again as he silently stripped out of his red uniform. Tossing it onto a chair, he sluggishly went to rummage through Wally's drawers to find some sleeping clothes. Wally hadn't stirred; why would he? Dick hadn't made even the slightest noise, avoiding every creak and groan that could be made from the floor and dresser.

He settled with a pair of Wonder Woman pajama pants, and a Jurassic Park t shirt that had been borrowed….well, stolen, from Roy.

Avoiding any hazards scattered across the floor, he made his way to Wally's bed, slipping under the covers and scooting closer to his friend, who remained asleep. Dick was exhausted, and Wally made a great pillow.

* * *

Wally slowly woke up to the sensation of something heavy resting against the side of his chest; without even looking down, he knew. Glancing at the digital clock, it read 5:48 in the morning. Ugh, practically the middle of the night.

Wanting to turn onto his side but not wanting to wake Dick, Wally laid there and focused on listening to his friend breathe.

This wasn't at all uncommon. Sometimes Dick would finish a mission, and Central City's zeta tube was the closest, or most convenient to use, or Dick 'accidentally' punched in the wrong coordinates, (so he would claim). Sometimes Dick would have a fight with Bruce. And sometimes the Manor didn't feel right. Wally knew that excuse meant his friend was feeling pretty lonely.

Either way, the occurrence of Wally going to sleep by himself, and waking up with a wayward acrobat next to him wasn't new. The window to his room was locked, and they had an alarm system, but not once had it ever gone off. This wasn't exactly surprising, or even impressive, given the expertise of Dick's skillset, but Wally just thought it was amusing.

Shifting his body slightly towards Dick, he decided it was definitely time to go back to sleep for a few more hours.

* * *

Flipping the last round of bacon, Mary West wiped her hands off, grabbed an empty pot and a ladle, then headed to the 2nd level of their home. Wally usually slept in on Saturdays unless 'hero stuff' popped up, but it was 9:30 and breakfast was almost done. She was surprised the smell of food hadn't beckoned her son downstairs yet.

Time for her speedster to get up.

Mary knocked lightly on the door and opened it; the corner of her mouth twitched, wanting to smile.

Guess it was time for robins to get up too.

"Boys, time for breakfast."

Neither one even twitched an eyelid.

"Boys, it's time to get up…"

This time Dick buried his face into his pillow, which happened to be Wally.

"Boys,"

Her son threw his arm over his eyes this time, mumbling something she couldn't make out. Mary sighed; she had tried to be nice.

Using a very effective method proven to work, she banged the ladle against the soup pan, successfully startling the two of them into cooperative consciousness. Wally actually ended up falling out of bed, and Dick seemed to be awake enough by now to laugh at him.

"Breakfast," she firmly told them, then went back downstairs to check on the bacon.

The two arrived in the kitchen 5 minutes later, still squinty-eyed and clad in pajamas. Dick's shirt seemed to swallow him, looking to be 3 sizes too big and almost reaching his knees, but she didn't mention it. She'd rather spare him any embarrassment.

"Mom," Wally addressed her, staring at Dick's oversized shirt,"I think we have a problem of jurassic proportions; either Dick has been de-aged again, or the shirt has eaten him alive."

Mary heaved a defeated sigh, while Dick verbalized what she was thinking:

"Shut up, Wally."

* * *

No plot, no point, just something I had to get out of my head, ^.^

So I finished my semester and I've got about 2 weeks until school starts, lets see if I can mass produce some stories! I've missed you guys!

Also, for news or updates on my status, check out my profile, plus the links I provide to social media I do. :)


End file.
